


Leaving the Game

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: As they are leaving after the Jags-Lakers game, Blair starts talking about the game as the Mayans played it.





	Leaving the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

Leaving the Game

by Bluewolf

It had been a close-fought game between the Jags and the Lakers, but the Jags had just managed to scrape victory.

As they waited in a long line to leave the parking lot, inching forward by a car's length at a time, Simon muttered harsh words regarding Patrol's apparent inability to assign someone to directing the traffic.

Jim just shook his head, while Blair said, with undiminished cheerfulness, "They're just giving us time to savor the win, guys."

"I'd savor it better if we were sitting having a beer and discussing the finer points of the game," Simon growled.

Blair grinned. "You know, I can't help thinking... " he began.

When he didn't say anything more, Jim - knowing he would regret it - asked, "Thinking what, Chief?"

"It's just as well that we aren't Mayan."

"You've lost me," Jim said.

"Well, the Mayans played a sort-of basketball. They had to use their hips to hit the ball, and the 'basket' was a hoop at the side of the court. There's a bit of disagreement, though, on the final outcome. Some authorities say that at the end of the game the losers were ceremoniously sacrificed, others say it was the winners who got the chop. The only thing certain was that one team died. In a twisted sort of way it made sense for it to be the winners, because they were a sacrifice to the gods, and the priests would want to sacrifice the best. Personally, though, I'd say it would have to be the losers; if it was the winners, nobody would be motivated to win."

Simon looked at Jim, a slightly bemused look on his face. "Is there anything stranger than Sandburg's mind?" he asked.

Jim grinned. With a glance at Blair, he said, "If there is, I don't think I want to meet it."

It was stranger how mature and adult Blair managed to look as he stuck out his tongue at his friends.


End file.
